Winx Club: The Fairy Compedium
by MikaylaRose
Summary: "How many more of your loved ones have to die so The Winx Club can survive?" There's a new power surging in the magical realm, destroying planets and trying to gain the infinite powers from the fabled Fairy Compendium books. It's up to The Winx to find the books, before the mysterious Harbinger does... but at what cost? Friends, family, love? Sort-of-sequel to "The Next Life Fairy"


**_Hey there!  
So, it's been over a year now since I first published "Winx Club: The Next Life Fairy" and I did hint that there may be a sequel type story... and here it is! You don't HAVE to have read Life Fairy to be able to read this- ideally you should- but it's up to you. I've also decided that the girls will have gained their Harmonix powers sometime before this story (cos I'm kind of over Belevix haha) however I have designed a new, entirely original transformation that they will gain later... but that's all I'm saying- you'll just have to read to find out! Also, I feel I should warn you that this story will be a little bit darker than the first one and the rating may go up if necessary.  
I hope you enjoy and remember to review/favorite/follow!  
Much love, MikaylaRose x_**

* * *

**1. THE HARBINGER**

The people of Nightshade were a strange bunch. It was of course to be expected considering it was the planet of nightmares and dreams, so most of the people had a different way of looking at life, however recently it had seemed stranger than ever.

At first it was subtle, a few people having strange visions and missing whole chunks of their memories, but then it got worse. Soon, people would wake during the night to see a shadow creeping across their bedroom wall, they would try to escape but by the time morning came, they were no longer themselves. They would become crazed and paranoid, before taking out their anger on those around them, terrorizing the other citizens.

The Palace of Nightshade lay at the top of a large hill in the main city where their King, Thil, resided. Thil was a cold, selfish and twisted man and had barely any idea what was going on with his people, so everyone feared help would never come for the terrified citizens. Unbeknownst to them, their King was just as scared as everyone else.

Whilst protection at the palace was always in place, there were ways to slip past and on a thunderous, wet night a figure shrouded in a dark cloak did just that, creating a portal in the wall with one sweep of their hands before entering through the walls of the castle.

They crept along the hallway, the pictures on the wall staring at the figure trying to see who it was, but there was no way anyone could identify them. They turned a corner, coming face to face with two guards, each of them glaring at the figure and raising the magic staffs they held in their hands.

"STOP!" the guards cried, pointing their staffs towards the figure.

The figure raised their arm, pointing at the two guards but not saying any spell. Quickly the guards tried to send a spell from the staffs, but nothing happened. Instead the staffs started shaking before glowing a dark blue, the glow trailing along the staff and transferring to their hands, the glow continuing to climb up their arms and to their chest. They dropped the staffs and tried to brush off the glow but it did nothing. The glow continued to branch out all over their bodies before reaching their faces, crawling up into their mouths and noses and covering their eyes. Eventually they fell to the ground, the glow soon subsiding and the guards now appeared to be made entirely of stone.

The figure bent down and tapped on the left guards face, the guards' eyes darting around quickly, looking terrified. The figure smiled, knowing that the two guards would remain this way for the rest of eternity.

The figure stood up again and brushed the dust from their cloak before moving past the guards and pushing open the door they were guarding, closing it quietly.

The room was dark, with the only light coming from a small gap in the curtains, but the figure knew it was a bedroom.

There was a little grunt from over by the back wall and the figure looked immediately over to it, vaguely seeing a person sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, looking right at them.

"I knew you'd come."

The figure took a few steps towards the person, surveying the area as best as they could before watching the person again.

The person stood up, hunching over slightly as he made his way towards the figure, hiding slightly behind the large bed near him as part of his face was illuminated by the moonlight. His skin was pale and face was thin, with a long, bushy, untamed beard hanging off his chin. His eyes were droopy and slightly glazed over and he seemed to have a permanent grim expression, and on the top of his head rested a small crown.

"I have seen it; in my mind I have seen you."

The figure crossed their arms under their cloak, the wittering old king seeming crazier than anyone else they had seen.

"Why must I die?" The old King asked, stumbling forwards and falling to the ground, his knees cracking as he looked up at the figure. "Speak Harbinger!"

The figure ignored the old man, walking over to the window and pulling back the curtains, the moonlight flooding into the room and surprising the old man, the king hiding his eyes like he was a vampire in the sun.

"SPEAK TO ME!" The King shrieked, desperately. "Why must you do this!? I'll do anything! Anything! Anything you want! Just don't kill me!"

Suddenly The King started wailing, tugging at his hair and beard before laying down on the ground, covering his head with his arms and writhing around on the floor, crying and wailing louder now as the figure watched intently.

"No, no, no, no, no," The King exclaimed, continuing to repeat the single word, getting louder each time and seeming more frantic.

The figure slowly stepped towards The King before bending down and looking at the poor creature, the king noticing and stopping, looking back up at the figure.

"Please," he begged, frantically.

_Where is it?_

The King stopped. The figure hadn't said anything out loud, but he could hear the words in his head. The voice was raspy and snake-like, the whispering sounds reminding him of his dreams.

"No, anything but that," The King stammered.

_I will give you one last chance, or else you and your whole kingdom will perish before the dawn._

"The whole universe will be destroyed if you find it!"

_Then I will tear this whole place apart. I will find it Thil King, and you will beg for death as you watch your people perish._

The figure stood up and walked towards the door, the king beginning to sob again.

"NO! NO WAIT!" The King shrieked, reaching out towards the figure that quickly stopped. "I'll help you! I'll GIVE IT TO YOU!"

The figure smiled under their cloak before turning around.

_Where is it?_

"It's here, it's here," The King babbled, taking his crown off his head and resting it on the floor, waving his hand over it and whispering an incantation.

After a few waves, the crown began to change shape before a thick gleaming book sat in the very place the crown once was, on the cover was the side of a triangle coming from the upper right side with a single line through it. It looked old and shabby, but cared for and probably hadn't been opened for a long time.

"There, take it, take it and leave me ALONE!" The King cried, moving back from the book and sitting up against his bed.

The figure slowly stepped forwards and picked up the book, their hands were covered with dark gloves and they tucked the book into their cloak.

"GO!" The King demanded, gesturing crazily for them to leave. "GET OFF MY PLANET AND OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The figure looked at The King and tilted their head to the side.

_No._

The figure then lifted their other hand and pointed it at The King who screamed, going to run away but he was suddenly unable to move. The figure came closer and closer before his screams suddenly stopped, the whole planet falling silent.


End file.
